A paddle type holster is known as a waistband worn holster which does not require attachment to the wearer's belt and, in fact, may be worn on garments such as trousers or slacks without a belt. The holster can lie close to the wearer's body or away from it and is maintained in place by a curved "paddle" of thin leather or plastic generally pear shaped which lies between the wearer and their trousers on either left or right hip. This is the support portion of the holster. A connector portion is secured to the top of the support portion and rests on the top of the wearer's waistband. The holster also includes a depending or descending portion connected to the inner face of a holster body which is configured to receive a handgun through a top opening. The support portion, the connector portion and the holster body define an inverted "U" shape hooked over the waistband of the wearer or in certain cases described below, in a "Z" shape.
In conventional paddle holsters, the position, height and angle of the holster is primarily established by the wearer's waistband. That may be acceptable but usually is not optimum.